1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for de-aerating liquids flowing in medical liquid systems and in particular infusible solutions to be administered from a gravity-operated infusion set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an infusion set is being connected up to an infusion bottle or when infusion bottles are being changed, or when a number of medical liquid systems are being coupled together, in practice it often happens that air may get into the lines carrying the infusible solutions, particularly when they are flexible tubes. Before the infusion begins all the air has to be removed from the lines. This is done by uncoupling the infusion set from the patient. The process of uncoupling to get rid of the air takes time. To ensure the safety of the patient when he or she is undergoing infusion therapy, the uncoupling to get rid of the air has to be carried out with the greatest of care, thus increasing still further the time taken.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a device by means of which air inclusions can be removed automatically from infusible solutions being administered.